Tetrax
As a being who cared about no one but himself, Tetrax became a mercenary and ended up hiring himself to Vilgax. When he finished the job Vilgax gave him, Vilgax created a weapon (using the crystal Tetrax stole) and used it to destroy Tetrax's home planet, Petropia, when his people would not bow down to him. This caused Tetrax to betray his former employer, and he now works as the Omnitrix Guardian and to rid the galaxy of evil. Tetrax is a battle-hardened bounty hunter with a strong desire to do what is right. This is partly due to his involvement in the destruction of his home planet, Petropia. Tetrax claims that he used to be a being who cared about no one but himself and that is what led him to become a mercenary. It was only after Vilgax destroyed Petropia that he realized the effect his actions had on his own people. That experience made Tetrax into the heroic Omnitrix guardian he became. Battle vs. Noble Six (by Wassboss) Tetrax is flying through a valley, searching the ground as he does. He is looking for a weapon that could help the covenent win the war against the humans. He has been hired by the covenent to find this weapon, as they have been told he is one of the best bounty hunters in the universe. Suddenly he spots something sticking out of the ground and flys down to investigate. He lands and walks over to it and pulls it out of the ground. He studies it for a while before concluding this is not what he is looking for and tosses it aside. Suddenly something hits the back of his head, chipping part of it off. 2 minetes earlier Nobal six adjusts his scope before aiming it back at the flying bounty hunter. He has been told by colonel holland to eliminate this threat to the whole human race. He has planted a decoy in the valley hoping to get the bounty hunter off his board and onto the ground where he will be a easier target. He watches as the bounty hunter lands his board and walks over to the decoy weapon. Taking aim with his sniper rifle, he positions the scope for a head shot. He checks his aiming before squeezing the trigger. He watches as the bullet hits it's mark but fails to take down his target. Frowning behind his visor he fires again, this time hitting the diamond skinned alien in the shoulder. Again this fails to injure his target but grabs his attetion. Tetrax dodges another shot from the sniper and spins round and spots the tail tail smoke line, leading from the ground to his easily visable assailent. He sends a barrage of diamond shards at the spartan which stick in the cliff he is crouched on. Tetrax detonates the diamond shards and they blow away they edge of the cliff, causing the spartan to lose fall into the valley below. Tetrax smiles believing his opponent to be dead and starts to walk away. A bullet flies past his head, scraping his cheek and chipping off more of his diamond skin. He turns to find nobal six standing, sniper rifle in hand a few metres behind him. Tetrax fires more diamond shards at him but six jumps to the side, dodging them. He tosses his empty sniper aside and takes out his MA37, jamming a magazine in before firing at tetrax. However the bullets bounce off his chest, doing nothing to him but leaving marks in his chest. Tetrax laughes and fires more shards but they only get stuck in his armour, stopping just before it hits his skin. Six laughes this time and carries on firing his assault rifle untill it runs out of ammo. Taking out his combat knife he charges at tetrax, who transforms his arm into a spike. He swings it at nobal six who dodges it by a hair. He jumps on tetrax and stabs him in the chest reapaetedly but it does nothing to diamond skin. He punches his adversary in the face, sending him flying. He gets up and walks over to his fallen foe who is clutching his face in pain. He picks him up with one hand and holds him above his head, turning his other hand into a spike. Six squerms and tries to get out of tetrax's strong grip but he just can't break free. Tetrax thrusts his spike into six's stomach but it fails to penetrate his armour. He keeps stabbing him but the spartan's armour holds strong and his attempts are futile. Six sees his chance and lashes out with his leg, catching tetrax in the jaw and making him stumble back a bit. Six feels the grip loosen and wriggles out of it. Putting his knife his away he runs back to the spot he fell off the cliff to get his last weapon: the M41. Tetrax recovers from his blow and hops on his board, chasing after the his fleeing opponent. Six almost makes it to his rocket launcher but is struck from behind by tetrax, and crashes to the floor. Fortunately he lands right next to the M41 and picks it up. He checks the magazine and sees thier is only one rocket left. Realising he has only one chance at this he turns and sees tetrax heading towards him at an incredible speed. Six waits untill he is too close to dodge and fires the rocket, which sprials towards his enemy. Tetrax tries to dodges it but it is too late and he is blown to smithereens. Six drops the rocket laucher and walks over to the shattered remains of his foe. He picks up the hoverboard and studies it before tossing it aisde. He radio's into holland and tells him his mission is complete and to send a falcon to pick him up. He then lies down in the sun, waiting for his ride to arrive. Winner: Noble Six Expert's Opinoin Six won because while terax had diamond skin and a regeneration ability it was the firepower that Six was bringing that won him the day. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Future Warriors